Candy Crush Really Good Saga
Candy Crush Really Good Saga (CCRGS for short) is a Candy Crush Saga fanon created by JMDaGood on 2019. It will have 7175 levels. Life and ticket system The maximum number of lives you can have in CCRGS is twelve, and it takes nine minutes to recharge one. Unfortunately, it does not have the ticket system. Music The music of Candy Crush Saga is used when playing the game. It is also possible to mute the music and the sound effects. Life and ticket system The maximum number of lives you can have in CCRGS is twelve, and it takes nine minutes to recharge one. Unfortunately, it does not have the ticket system. Levels and modes There are 7010 levels in CCRGS. The levels are all divided into 468 episodes, all of them having 15 levels except for Candy City and Cupcake Factory. CCRGS has 5 different level types. They are moves, jelly, candy order, ingredients, and mixed. List of fan items All items and blockers from Candy Crush Saga return in this game. This game introduces faucets at level 4221, super crystal candies at level 291 and Ice Coats at level 3291 as fanon elements. Difficulties The difficulty code is exactly the same as the Candy Crush Saga wiki. None It is impossible to fail these levels unless it is due to glitches or pressing the quit button. You win 100% the level. The only level which has this difficulty is Level 1. Very Easy These levels have a win rate of 95% or better. They are passed on the first try or second. The first very easy level is Level 2. Easy 84% win chance. They are passed within one to three tries. The first easy level is Level 13. Somewhat Easy These have 69% chance of completion. Completed in three to five tries. The first somewhat easy level is Level 24. Medium 50% odds of winning the level. Passed in 5 to 8 attempts. The first medium level is Level 31. Somewhat Hard 34% win. Completed in around 9 to 15 tries. The first somewhat hard level is Level 39. Hard Around 21% chance to win. Passed in around 16 to 29 attempts. The first hard level is Level 49. Very Hard The odds of winning become 10% of winning. Won in 30 attempts. The first very hard level is Level 79. Extremely Hard Your odds are 3%. They may take 100 attempts. The first extremely hard level is Level 134. Nearly Impossible The chances of winning these levels are REALLY low which is at lower than 1%. They can take hundreds or thousands of attempts to complete. The first level of its difficulty is Level 1177. Impossible These levels are impossible without boosters or cheats. They are nerfed immediately. Impossible levels are counted in world means, with the undefined difficulty. The first impossible level is the unreleased version of Level 376. Variable The difficulty of these levels and the number of attempts they take varies enormously. It can be very easy to nearly impossible, and it depends on the board’s layout. Variable levels are not counted in episode means, so for example, if there are 15 levels in an episode and two variable levels, the formula changes like if there were 13 levels. The first variable level is Level 227. Candies There are 6 candy colours in CCRGS. The usual scheme is blue-green-orange-purple-red-yellow. They are all normal candies and they do not have any special effect. The first level with 2 colours is Level 1117. None of them are neccesarily easy, and they are rare. The first level with 3 colours is Level 16. The first level with 4 colours is Level 8. The first level with 5 colours is Level 1. The first level with 6 colours is Level 2. Episodes Means: 1-1.99: Very Easy 2-2.99: Easy 3-3.5: Somewhat Easy 3.51-4: Medium 4-4.5: Somewhat Hard 4.51-5: Hard 5-5.99: Very Hard 6-6.99: Extremely Hard 7-9: Nearly Impossible Impossible if it has at least one impossible level NB: Each world has 5 episodes, which is a total of 89 worlds.